Eh si c'était
by Kine89
Summary: Draco dans son enfance rencontre une petite fille hors du commun.Mais soudainement leurs chemin ce sépare. Des années plus tard une jeune fille en particulier lui fait ce souvenir d'elle. Elle a quelque chose de. ..Eh si c'était.. .


Et si s'était

_**Et si s'était .. .**_

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers le rideau. La lumière y était intense. Une belle journer s'annonçait. Une petite tête blonde sortais de sous le drap. La lumière qui lui piquais les yeux le força a ce mettre la tête sous les couvertures. Il était trop tôt pour ce lever pensa t-il. Un pop sonore lui fit relever la tête. Un elfe de maison ce tenais au pied de son lit. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Monsieur, Dobby est désolé mais la maitresse m'a fait parvenir pour vous informer que le déjeuner sera servi dans une demis heure. Vôtre présence et requise monsieur. Dobby et désolé de vous déranger . Pardonner à Dobby monsieur.

Le petit elfe de maison avait les yeux humides. Draco ce releva sur un coude et regarda l'elfe de maison. Il passa une main dans c'est cheveux d'or blanc. Poussa un soupir et s'extirpa du lit. Il ce mit face a l'elfe.

-Ca va. Informer ma mère que je les rejoindrai sous peux. Aller disparait maintenant. J'ai ma toilette à faire.

L'elfe hocha de la tête en signe de compréention et disparu une nouvelle fois dans un pop sonore en lançant un

-Dobby et terriblement désolé monsieur.

Draco poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ce fit couler un bain chaud et si laissa glisser. La fatigue de la nuit ce dissipa instantanément. Il ce lava vigoureusement pour ne pas avoir de reproche sur sa toilette et sortie de la baignoire. Il ce dirigea ver le lavabo et s'examina dans le miroir. Ce qu'il constat de son reflet le satisfesait. Du haut de ses 7 ans Draco Malfoy paraissait bien. Bien sure, il avait encore les formes d'un enfant mais il travaillait fort pour pouvoir y remédier. Un Malfoy ce doit de plaire sa tout le monde le savait. Il s'habilla prestement et ce dirigea ver la salle a manger. La villa que ses parents avait acheté a sa naissance était spacieux et luxueux. Tout ses été était consacrer a ses vacances familiale imposé par son père. Si l'ont pouvais appeler cela ainsi. Son père ce réfugiais plus tôt ici pour pouvoir avoir ses réunions entre mangemort sens trop être déranger. La disparition de leur mettre les inquiètaient au plus haut point. Arriver a la cuisine Draco s'installa face a son père. Narcissa regarda son fils d'un regard tendre à la dérobé. Les démonstration de sentiment n'était pas permis chez les Malfoy. Un signe de faiblesse répétais son père. Seulement les êtres faibles en démontrait. Comme les moldues ou encore les sans de bourbes. Lucius fit un signe de tête pour saluai son fils. Son visage ne démontrait aucun sentient. Seulement le masque dure et froid que Draco avait vue toute sa vie. Il fit de même. Ils débutèrent leur repas en silence. Au bout de quelque minute Lucius releva la tête et s'adressa a son fils.

-Que va tu faire aujourd'hui fils?

-Je vais sens doute me promener sur la plage comme a mon habitude père. Cela vous pose t'il un problème?

-Oui!

Draco sourcilla un instant. Depuis quand son père ce préoccupais t-il de ce qu'il fesait de ses journées et encore plus pourquoi cela le dérengeais t-il? Il posa la question.

-Pourquoi cela père? Y aurait-il un événement au quel je ne serais pas informer?

Lucius regarda son fils avec un rictus. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Eh bien, sache fils qu'aujourd'hui nous recevons la visite de vôtre fillançée et sa famille. Les Parkinson viendrons passer la journée a la villa er resterons pour le souper. J'espère que tu sera un hôte remarquable comme je mis attend. Pansy a très envies de te revoir et je souhaite que sa visite ne sera pas désagréable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? L'honneur de nôtre famille en temps qu'hôte remarquable ne doit pas être salie. Sur ce bonne journée mon fils. Tu peux te retiré.

Draco avala sa ternière boucher tout en pestant contre son père. Pansy a la villa. Il croyais s'en être débarrasser au moin pour les vacances. Mais non! Il fallait qu'elle vienne l'envahir ici même. Draco regarda sa mère et celle si baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvais rien n'y faire cela ne dépandait que de son marie. Draco informa qu'il sortais pour l'instant et qu'on pouvais l'informer de l'arrivé de leurs visiteurs. A l'extérieure le ciel était d'un bleu océan. La journée était magnifique. Mais Draco n'y préta aucune attention trop occupé a ruminé ses idée noirs. Il s'assiai sur une roche et réfléchi. Au bout d'un moment il se senti observé. Une petite fille aux cheveux d'ambres le regardait avec intensité. On aurait dit que ses yeux chocolat scrutais son âme. Draco la regarda d'un regard noir.

-Ouste! Va t'en d'ici avant que je ne me fâche.

La petite fille ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Elle approcha d'un pas. Elle baissa sa tête à droite puis en gauche tout en continuant de l'observé. Draco commençais à ce mettre en colère.

Tu n'a pas compris ce que je viens de te dire? Déguerpie!

La petite fille posa les mains sur ses hanches et lui fit un joli sourire.

-bonjour! Je m'appelle Cassandra et toi?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Je n'adresse pas la parole au Mol. ..Au petite fille en ton genre alors dégage!

Il avait failli faire une bourde. Son père ne lui aurais jamais pardonné et cela lui aurais value une semaine de doloris. Cassandra ne ce démonta pas pour autant.

-D'où viens-tu?

Là s'en était assez. Draco ce leva pour s'en allé. Il ce dit qu'elle était timbrer. Tous pareil ses moldus. Mais la question que Cassandra lui posa le stoppa dans son élan.

-Es-tu un ange?

Draco figea un instant et ce repris. Il partie sens même lui répondre. Mais cette question l'avait tout de même troublé. Il ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison et cela l'énervais au plus au point. Mais il mit sa de côté et ce dirigea ver la villa. Une visiteuse désagréable l'y attendais.


End file.
